Naughty and Nice
by angel.haart
Summary: Her body well rounded. Curves that reminds you of a long winding road Contours, and contracts in places that only men can know. Responds to a single touch A body which is open but not to all in its sight Always seeing the end but yet wanting more Leaves others in wonder at the movement The gracefulness


Angel

angelnaughtycorner

A book of poems that consist of life and how I depict it.

Naughty & Nice

A book of poems

**Content**

**The Best gift ever **

**Black Rain **

**The Coast **

**A night out **

**When Evening Falls **

**Seven Veils **

**A book of Secrets **

**My choice is you **

**I still love you **

**You are so beautiful to me**

**Love? **

**Interracial Love **

**Colour Blind **

**Christmas is we ting **

**My mother **

**The caress **

**The games we play **

**Smooth Operator **

**Heated moment **

**It's not taboo anymore **

**The bonfire **

**Sometimes when it rains **

**A cry for the broken hearted**

**Trail of Tears **

**The Promise **

**The Faithful Promises Made **

**Unfaithful**

**Dinner Time**

**The master and The Man **

**The Typical Woman**

The woman's hips

So broad and full

Sways from side to side

Not even a skirt can hide its fullness

Hips expanded with knowing signs

Child bearing hips some will say

Others, hips to attract the man of her dreams

All we can tell is, those hips don't lie

They tell the truth

And have a story of its own

Breast so full

Two hands are needed to grasp its fullness

Mountainous mounds that protrudes

Through fabric and her body

All shapes and sizes, the woman's breast is there to be admired

Don't ever make the mistake of touching without consent

She slaps your wrist and reprimands you with such authority

But with consent she eagerly awaits your caress

And enjoys your roaming hands

Coarse hands that massage your back, she has

Tell-tale signs of hard work,

Nimble and deft they are, doing daily chores

All in her stead has been touched by them

So beautiful yet sturdy

The stories that unfold by glancing at her hands

Leaves you sad but comforting

The hands of an angel that was placed on earth

For your comfort and guidance

Soft smooth skin

Different colours

Bronze, copper, golden and even alabaster

Shivers from a touch

Or ages over a period of time

Wrinkles can be seen which reflects her growth

Her maturity, her adulthood, her trials and tribulations

Yet you can never tell just by looking

Without touching her soft skin the years are unknown to man.

Her body well rounded.

Curves that reminds you of a long winding road

Contours, and contracts in places that only men can know.

Responds to a single touch

A body which is open but not to all in its sight

Always seeing the end but yet wanting more

Leaves others in wonder at the movement

The gracefulness

The flow

The grooves

The haughty nature that it can produce

There is a line awaiting fulfillment

A line of men trying to understand the reason why they are in need of her touch

Even wanting her taste

The typical woman being who me is

Typically.

**The Best gift ever**

A lovely 'thank you' note was attached,  
To the breath-taking bouquet received,  
Admirers flocked and their whispers joined,  
Some in awe, others a bit peeved.

Chocolates! Yummy! Delish and sweet,  
Were shared to some not all,  
Flowers, smelled like heaven, what a lovely treat,  
As they bask in a victory so small.

Compliments given to the receiver,  
Envious of their gift, the whole 'lot',  
A nod, a smile, a few they snicker,  
For never a gesture like that they got.

Unknown to passers-by,  
For they were not aware,  
That the gift sent, was a lie,  
The origin was right there.

**Black rain**

There is something different about the bath tonight  
Leaving a burst of gloom and coldness  
Enveloping my thoughts  
Breaking into the silence  
Slapping at the skin  
Eating away at the wall  
Shattering the ambience  
Leaving behind a flood of emotions

Do not bother to find a silhouette  
The mere whisper of what was  
The presence of what used to be  
Just as it was known  
Just as easily it has become unknown  
Another object not to be desired  
Never hated always wanted

Thank you oh sweet wonder  
So porous and deflecting  
Harmful to possessions, useful to us  
Dark and hard you crashed  
Freeing us of debris and strife  
Thank you Black Rain.

**The coast**

Standing at the edge  
Looking at the crashing waves  
The white foam leaving a residue  
Making a statement that there was more

The deep greens and dark blues mixing  
Slamming on the solid rocks  
Roughly slapping at the coast  
Hitting you in the core

A miniscule ray of light  
Gently brushing against your mien  
Tilted chin towards the heavens  
Always pointing in the right direction

The wind beating against the hair  
Wrapping around the face  
Some even getting in your eye  
Hands making the corrections

Seagulls, ducks and other birds  
Circling, swooping and chirping  
Perching on the almond tree or other shrubs  
Welcoming you to their play-ground

Salt in the air, sand in your feet  
Water that's cool and calming  
Sand-castles, spades and buckets  
A day at the coast, we are bound.

**A night out**

The air so thin  
Permeating with smoke  
And still there are smiles.

Talking, shuffling, and music  
Volume high, voices loud  
And still there are smiles

The beers, the baileys, the rum  
The alcohol mixed with good friends  
All of them to keep the smiles

Dancing, moving to the rhythm  
Hips swaying, heads bopping  
With the smiles

Eyes burning from lack of ventilation  
Chest tightening, deep breaths taken  
With all of this there are still smiles

A night out with the best of companionship  
Equals fun and laughter and smiles

**When evening falls**

I never knew you could do what you did  
Never in a millions years would I think to see  
You right next me  
The reds and orange touching my face  
As I bask in your glow.  
I never knew you could leave your throne  
Walking away from your space  
I was not aware  
That you could discard your crown of glory  
Your dark green and gold mixing together  
Showing me the last glimpse of light  
But now you are nearer to my heart beat  
When did you do this?  
Better yet, how did you do this?  
Walk away from your life, your world  
And enter mine. In all of your splendor  
At least I can get a better view  
Of your soul, your heart and just might be able to touch you  
Thank you for your present  
I opened it with bated breath  
And loved it with all my being  
Now I must leave you, just for a while  
And turn my attention to your brother the night  
I hope he doesn't fall…. Like you did

**Seven veils**

You stripped me of my skin  
Left me naked from within  
Removing the layers that I had  
Leaving me lonely, feeling sad

My pride was first, with my head held high  
With one wave it was gone, you did not deny  
That all in its place you left for me  
Was being distraught and in humility

Even my confidence you took away  
Leaving me open, on display  
Shy I became not having a voice  
All because of you, my heart my choice

Slowly they left, one after the other  
My courage was next, for you it didn't matter  
As I became scared to venture in places  
Not wanting to meet or greet new faces

Honesty was gone, lies took their spot  
Faith another one, now I was looking at doubt  
By now I knew that my strength had left  
Weak I became. No more nimble no more deft

Last but not least was the one I fought for my life  
Love was taken and in its place a knife  
Killing the heart made of gold  
Hate made itself happy, now my heart is cold

I am open, naked free, on display  
You took me apart, a little every day  
Now the world is gazing upon me  
Thanks to you, I am not in bondage, but free!

**A book of secrets**

Silently.  
I peruse your thoughts with a flutter in my heart  
Never knew your words can create a new path,  
For us to take. Now I know  
The words are there for me to read.

Quietly.  
I examine your words, hoping to hear  
What you are saying, now I know you care  
Enough for us to be apart  
I am thinking of ways to take heed.

Noiselessly.  
Under the covers I take it all in  
Perking my ears up, not wanting to hear a pin  
Drop. Which would make me be aware  
Of your movements toward me.

Soundlessly.  
I steal this moment to learn your ways  
I am mesmerized by the thoughts filling the days  
It hits me confusing my thoughts of you  
So bold, so wild. Who would have known, so free.

Tranquility.  
Lost I am as my eyes peruse the page  
Slowly does it subside, my rage  
And just as I took it and read and wondered  
Secretly I store it safe, in its place.

**My choice is you**

I shudder with just the image  
The imprint in my mind, has me running  
For the hills  
The opposite direction  
My defenses have been battered

Looking in from the outside  
Hoping it is real  
Thinking about yesterday  
The emotions  
The walls have been shattered

I want to breathe  
I want to exhale  
Do not want to sigh  
Just looking for relief  
This too shall pass my way

Throat clogged and I gasp  
A cry for help, A scream  
Can I ask for a touch?  
I try to reach but,  
Listless, here I lay

The gates are open  
The rain pours and floods the dams  
Where should I turn?  
The arms have escaped me  
And I am left in the dark

My eyes search furtively  
Looking for the tunnel  
The light  
The stop sign  
For you have left your mark

No sign of the end is near  
You have given and easily taken  
Now I wait  
Hands folded  
Listening for your voice

I can hear the pin drop  
The ringing in my ear  
I feel the silence  
I answer but I hear nothing  
You became my choice

**I still love you**

Heart pounding and knees weak  
When the voice spoke to me  
Tears spilling and hands tremble  
When the baritone said hi!

Can this be Mr. Big?  
Or is this Mr. T?  
Should I dare say it... Are you Mr. Big T?

Hoping my voice doesn't squeak  
As I count in my head to calm my glee  
Holding on, trying not to fumble  
Thinking to myself 'Now I can die!'

Feelings rushing, flowing, streaming  
Calmly replying.  
Answering.  
Questioning.

I can even smell you  
Mr. Isy Myaki!  
Mr. Wings!  
Mr. You!

I pinched myself. Just to make sure it was real  
I touched myself just to find out if it's your voice or the heat

But it was both  
His voice brought on the heat!

Can you tell me how something like this can happen?  
After so many years just a voice can awaken…..  
Desire,  
Excitement,  
Fire,  
Enticement. 

Just for information sake, you have made your mark  
AGAIN!  
You have created the flow of blood throughout my veins,  
And now I need to quench my thirst.  
Can you help me?  
Because I still love you.

**You are so beautiful to me**

You are so beautiful to me

Like the rain on the road after days of sun

Like a bath after you took a long run

Like splashing in the water and having clean fun

Like walking hand in hand with my handsome son.

You are so beautiful to me

Like watching the birth of your daughter

Like holding their hands that are ever so softer

Like sharing a joke and hearing true laughter

Like a parched throat that's quenched by ice cold water

You are so beautiful to me

Like watching my favourite sport on the telly

Like meeting my friends to relax and party

Like kissing soft lips while saying "I love thee"

Like watching you brush away your hair so you can see

How beautiful you are to me.

**Love?**

I have fallen in love with the most unlikely suspect  
I don't think it's the hurting type love  
I don't believe it's the love where you will do anything for this person  
Its more of the love that you would like to get to know another human being  
The love where you want to understand more about another person  
The love where you need to see if touching them is worth the feeling you have encountered

Is not the love of the physical person?  
Its not about the mental features  
Its more of what is in-store  
The love of what is to come  
The love of knowing that this is new and more is needed  
Wanted  
Yearned for

Is this love?

**Interracial Love**

Black on black, white on white,  
Black on white, Mixed colour,  
Who gives a damn the pigmentation, the rules and regulations.  
We are one.  
One soul, One body, One heart that pumps the same colour.  
Blood.  
Red.  
We all have veins and see with our eyes.  
So what is the hating about?  
What is the hating about?  
When we lay together, hands and body in unison, can you tell my colour?  
My creed? My race?  
If I kiss you with your eyes closed, and touch you in the dark,

Can you say, that's a white man's touch?  
Or a black man's lips?  
Never, for there is no colour when we look at each other.  
When we cry, or eventually die, it was never because of the skin difference.  
For nowhere does it say that the colour depicts your rights to be together.  
Forever!  
So with my eyes, covered from the hate,  
I love you, black, white, all creed and equal race

**Colour Blind**

I am black but I love just the same

She is white and she is mine

Together, we both play that game

Of 'Love is colour blind'

She lifts me up when I am down

Cradles my head when I'm blue

I help her smile when I see a frown

What we have is true

Why do people watch and stare?

Point at us while we walk

Hand in hand without no fear

But our love they find to talk

We don't have anything to hide

These boundaries we shall break

We'll kiss and walk side by side

What we have isn't fake

Let them point, say hurtful things

They may feel we give a damn

For when our love has grown its wings

They will no its colour blind

**Christmas is we ting**

Christmas is we thing  
With all the ham, pastel, chicken, pork, turkey  
IS food in all its glory.

People rushing about buying gifts  
For friends family and a few others  
Some would be grateful, a few won't even bother.

Christmas is we ting!  
With the lights, curtains and carpet, all new  
Moving, pushing, cleaning. OH! The things we do.

The buying and vendors selling  
Clothes, dolls, perfumes not forgetting Santa in the mall  
children crying because they don't know him at all

Christmas, is we thing.  
Chilling by the neighbor sipping on a beer  
This is the way we spread our Christmas cheer.

Hellos and howdy's in abundance  
Even from strangers are welcome with a warm greeting  
But come next year the thought will be fleeting.

Yes, Christmas is we thing  
But we always forget the reason we celebrate  
Like we are here because of fate?

No my dear for I truly believe  
A baby was born on this special day  
we use to prance get drunk and play

So while Christmas is we thing  
Take a moment of silence for the reason  
We can enjoy festivities during this season  
Show love and kindness  
Not just to those who are dear  
But also to those we may not know and are here.

**My mother**

Yuh no de oman who living near by dee stand-pipe?  
Yes, dee one by de chinee man who have dee parlour.  
Who daughter married tanty Edna sister son.  
No, dee son who does play big-shot cos he driving car fuh Mr. White.  
Dee man who own dee clothes shop down Water Bay  
Near dee fancy hotel where Mama Jo does sell dee sweets.  
Dee same sweets we does buy when we going fuh drive down South Kelly Road  
By Tanty Beryl who always have ponch-ah-creme when we visit  
And yuh know how we like tuh drink dat no matter the time of year.  
Well anyway, yuh no de oman I talking 'bout?  
Well she is meh mother.

**The caress**

His strokes were all consuming

I didn't believe it was real

As he slipped his fingers in areas

Unknown to many, I squeal

Delightful sounds I uttered to him

Whilst getting lost in his gaze

With each touch of his hands

I felt like I was in a daze

He whispered in my ear

"You are my true lover"

Lips on my lips

And his tongue caressing all over

Grasping at my mounds

And dipping into my secret places

Tingling sensations I would feel

As my mind and heart races

Screaming and writhing

Even if we are in the rain

I would scream his name aloud

Both with joys of pleasure and pain.

He ignited the flames

For I felt the heat in my thighs

His movements so fluid,

Words couldn't express so I filled it with my sighs

I reveled in his hands

Roving along my skin

He always found my secret code

Never leaving me lost within

With his feathered touch

And trembling hands

He explored my deepest secrets

My body, my soul, my lands

Never rushing the expanse that is his

I succumb my body as his gift

Never taking my eyes off his focused face

Deeply he plunged inside my inner rift

While feeling him in me

I wanted a taste

I asked him to come

And he did in a haste

Bringing his tool to my mouth

For added pleasure

I swallowed what he spat

For that was my desire

To consume everything he had

And everything he gave

Leaving him spent,

Knowing he has lived.

**The games we play**

Let's play chess you say, I reply with a yes  
I didn't know the rules  
I wasn't aware of the pawns  
Thinking it would be fun and without stress

You made the first move and gave an explanation  
I asked what I can do  
Where do I go first  
You tell me and I don't think twice of your intention

I move where you say, not questioning your teaching  
Just as one of your pawns  
I close my eyes  
And listen to your preaching

Believing your words, Never glanced to my side  
Walking hand in hand  
With you on my mind  
Having nothing to hide

You forgot to tell me about the laws  
Those that say I can' move in certain directions  
In certain places  
Now I am seeing the flaws

But that is not a problem, I am cool  
I believe in your lesson  
Without a doubt in my mind  
I would have never thought you to take me for a fool

But a ride I did take  
Unknown to me you had other plans  
Voiced your decision  
Now I see you are a fake

You think you have won this game that we played  
But I see the true you  
You have gotten the check not the mate  
And now I can see as the dust has been settled

**Smooth operator**

Hey Mr. Smooth  
Did you know you are satisfying to me?  
You have smiled at me AGAIN  
Now the ice have melted and I am open  
No shield, No guards, Nothing 

Hey Mr. Smooth  
You glistened for me  
Can you remember showing me your length?  
Ridged  
Tilting  
Manly

Hey Mr. Smooth  
Have you stopped pulsing?  
Remember the pushing?  
Yes, you found your target Mr. Smooth

Always hitting the mark  
Hitting the right place  
Intense  
Breaking out in a sweat

You are still Mr. Smooth

**Heated moment**

Take your finger and gently rub my temple  
Yes that is it  
Slow in clockwise circular motions  
Do you feel that tension?  
It has been building for a couple days now  
No massages needed today.  
Just your touch  
Please be rough, because I can't wait  
I cannot be built up more than I am  
Touch my breast  
My thighs  
My calves  
Don't head to the sweetness  
Just let me purr with your touch  
Your fingers  
Your hands  
Is it soft?  
Don't worry I want to be ignited  
To become aflame  
To be all fired up and waiting with bated breath  
I want to be panting  
Screaming for more  
Aching for more and not getting it  
I want to hear your voice, in a whisper  
'Is that what you wanted?'  
'Is that what you needed?'  
Is that the spots u want my hands to rove over?'  
I want to writhe under your hands  
Press me breasts on your chest and feel the vibrations.  
Would you let me?

**It's not taboo anymore**

Its the forbidden.  
The thinkable but not the voiced.  
The unforgiven.  
Yet here I am making it known to others that there is the underworld.

The world where freedom reigns.  
Where acceptance is felt.  
Where I can hold love kiss in the sun and there is no contempt.  
No nose being turned up at me.  
No fingers pointing.

I can hold your hand in comfort  
I can feed you from my plate  
I can smile with you and show the world that you are mine  
But it's sad I can only do this in the underworld

Don't worry. There is still time  
Time to change their minds  
Thos who stare  
Those who whisper  
Those who read from the good book and snicker saying our love is wrong and evil

There is still time to show that we are good  
We are human  
We have feelings  
And our love is not wrong or taboo but natural just like yours.

**The bonfire**

Tailor made clothes  
Draped on your body  
Hanes underwear  
Those are quite lovely.  
Adidas, Puma, Converse, Nike  
In order of size, and those well liked  
Jeans that fit perfect  
All in the closet  
Colour coded and stacked  
Laid out on racks

Acceptance was given of my small invitation  
Kissed and made up with renewed intentions  
Holding hands, walking, we did retire  
Making our way to The Bonfire

Sixty-two inches of Flat screen plasma  
Every night we viewed it in wonder  
Play station three (3), oh the games that was played  
Black-berry smart-phone with a three inch display  
Digital Camera we used many nights  
New names found in your contact

Invitation sent and there was acceptance  
Kissed and made up with renewed insistence  
Roasted marshmallows by the cozy fire  
Curled up together near The bonfire.

New upholstery with a fresh coat of paint  
Chrome rims, new tires. It just had to be fate  
Sitting on 'dubs' admiring the work  
A red underwear and that's all it took

Invitation sent and acceptance given  
Kissed and made up, again this was done  
A drive we took, as a unit. Forever!  
Then settled relaxing by The bonfire.

Burnt out car with clothes scattered on the ground  
Broken Black-berry, while walking we found  
Slowly the pieces were coming together  
The marshmallows, the snuggles near The bonfire!

**Sometimes when it rains**

Sometimes when it rains I smile and wonder  
The marvel of water pouring from the sky.  
The drops on my face, cooling the heat.  
Filling puddles, lakes and streams.

Sometimes when it rains the sky is so dark.  
Gray and gloomy is the weather outside  
Sitting in my chair I view the world  
Through the window of life as it gleams.

Sometimes when it rains I wonder how it feels  
Slithering on my skin, so cold  
As I shiver in the downpour out on the lawn  
Clothes drenched as I danced swayed and moved.

Sometimes when it rains the air is cleaned  
So crisp and fresh it becomes  
Permeating the ground, the soil the earth  
Oh, this mystery must be solved

But alas when it rains all i can do  
Is watch from a distance so sad  
That while I see others bathing and singing  
My heart can only join the freedom I view

My chair prevents me to join in the laughter  
Outside in the showers so pure  
For I cannot move my feet or my legs  
To run with my friends for they are few.

**A cry for the broken hearted**

Doctor I need a new one

Yes I do

Use your scalpel

You have no clue

What was done to me.

The night before

I got a pain

A shot, a twinge, it hurt

Plus I dealt with the rain

It was blinding. I could not see

Take your knife doctor

That I can deal with

Just cut it out

This hurt is no myth

They did me wrong then flee

I want to feel what you are doing

Do not give me any drug

I feel the hole doctor

The emptiness someone dug

The hole is as big as the sea

Just rip it out

Take it out of me please

Maybe then I would be calm

I would feel some ease

I can't live with an 'us' or 'we'

I am a singular, just like cheese

I stand alone today

When the doctor takes it out

Maybe then I would see my way

And the hold you had would never be.

**Trail of Tears**

IS this your path? Your way? Your world?  
Leaving a trail behind you for me to follow?  
You think for one minute, for one minute I would succumb?  
To this, entity, this 'usual occurrence?"  
Sorry mate this is a different person  
A different being  
I watched your path  
When you left, each of them shed tears  
For you?  
For the love they thought was in you?  
Not I, not this strong independent woman.  
I shall not enter this pact and bellow out  
Cry for the love you never gave  
For the words you said but in your heart you were... dead!  
I shall not follow in any other footsteps but create my own path  
Establish my own house  
Succumb not to your in-advancement but follow another, not liquid  
But a tangible experience I shall have  
So welcome to the 'Ice Age"!

The new trail that shall be followed.

No more water like rivers.

Creating a puddle big enough to bathe.

No more space to swim to get to the other shore.

A safe haven.

Enter the crumbs. My crumbs.

Like Hansel and Gretchen I'm leaving a tangible experience for your new exploits to follow.

Enjoy it. Love it.

Revel in the stony path for this is what the future holds

**The promise**

You gave me this dagger as a token of your appreciation  
Slitting my throat in ecstasy  
With each stab to the back  
I receive with love from you  
This was your promise.

With this knife you swore to use it when you believed it was right  
You pledged to plunge it in my side  
For my life force to flow  
So you can know  
This feeling is pure and true  
Another promise to me.

With this scalpel I felt the pain  
Of knowing the cut you place on my skin  
As you penetrate my exterior  
With this sharp instrument  
To remind me that I can be hurt  
Whenever the feeling becomes unbearable.  
A promise you made.

With this razor I brush it against my wrist  
Feeling the tingle and rush of emotions  
Silently I drift to sleep  
Unknowing to my surroundings  
Then you find me with your words  
I betrayed you for I did what you said you would  
Now there is no promise.

**The faithful promises made**

Promises were never meant to be broken

Yet we see people doing it each day

They are there to make us feel safer

As we traverse this land so free and gay

But there are those who prefer to hurt and cause pain

Ripping apart with un-kept expectations

For once you snuggled in comfort to what is said

Un-done vows show up as reflections

Our word is bond and evaluates the loyalty

That makes us true, consistent and reliable

To those around us who we place trust in

On their words that are deem believable

The faithful man is to be trusted

To give honesty and the truth

But finding such a person is hard in this world

Where doubt and unbelief is becoming the root.

**Unfaithful**

Most of you may know about this

When the other woman calls

She gives you the impression she's the best

Flawless makeup, best body and all

Your mobile rings with your favourite song

On the other end you are surprise

It's an explanation so long

"That's my man, stay away from him!

You better watch your back!"

In disbelief you listen well

Putting your emotions intact.

But after the initial shock of abuse

Being hurled your way,

You cut her off with a commanding tone,

So she will listen to what you have to say.

"Do you know he has a child; a home a dental plan

And my name are on every form?

If he dies right now, God forbid

I would reap the benefits, 'Tis the norm"

Back and forth this 'tete-a-tete'

Went on for a couple minutes more,

Then reality stepped in that it's not her fault

Someone I trusted ducked out the door.

So I rushed her off the phone

With a "Holla at your boy girl"

Then planned my vengeance on the one

Who expletives I wanted to hurl.

He walked into our sanctuary

Smiling to me with ease,

Unknown to him my anger

I would be venting to feel appeased.

I cursed, I scream, I yelled and cried

To this man I thought I knew

Betrayal, mistrust and hurt for what was done

Abusive words I did spew.

I asked simply about the life we chose

Thinking we did together

He could not give me a clear reason

He just could not answer.

So I slapped and kicked, threw dishes at him

Not caring about his pain

My thoughts were to kill, to show him his death

To slaughter and to slain

This was wrong, you duped me

For all this time

Making me think life was fun

That everything was grand

But another has tasted

The sweetness I used to savour,

Exploring your body.

Someone else knows your flavor.

All I am asking is just for a reason

You crept out the back

And done this treason

No matter what has been done

My trust won't ever be bought

For you lied and deceived

So deal with your distraught.

**Dinner Time**

Ah supper, my favourite part of the day

I always want the meaty part

The fleshy part

The yummy part

The part that I can just savour

The sweetness.

Ah dinner, the time of day I look forward to

Breaking bread with others

Ripping into meat

Tearing it away from the bones

Tender sirloin

Ribs and all.

Ah the evening meal, taken just before night time

Just before the darkness hits

Just before your eyes get heavy

Lids are not able to be held up

And that is what I like the most

When you are too tired to move.

Ah the late meal, I sit at my table awaiting the delicacy

Of meat so tender

So soft

So supple

So ripe for the plucking

You enter the dining hall eager to taste my wares

While I am eager to place you in my mouth.

**The Master and The Man**

With a whip in hand he peruse the land

Sporting a scowl with wrinkled forehead.

Distinguished is he, dressed to the tee

Overseer of man and the cotton bed.

Up and down, he walks with no sound

Just a shuffling is all he makes

Of aged feet, the moment passing so fleet

Making sure his money they don't take.

An order he bellowed, men cowered in his shadow

For the whip they don't want to feel.

His words is enough, so stern and gruff

To ensure that

His subjects would kneel.

But in the middle, one man played his fiddle

Marching to his very own beat.

Knowing that his world would end with one word

Was not enough to turn up the heat.

He respected his master, not as a father

But one who helps him provide,

For his family you see, for they look to him for tea

And whom he looks after and guide.

One day on the field, the master noticed he did not yield

To a command so proud and true,

Lifted his whip swung from his hips

And it landed making his back turn blue.

The man knew in his heart, ways he had to part

From his master whose whip he felt,

Before a knife was snuck, in his heart stuck

To show master the true hand he dealt.

So in the quiet of night, the man left which took all his might

Leaving his family behind.

Years later he became someone with fame

Returned with his vengeance in mind.

**My Number is one**

One. That is my number.

But they don't believe that one is still a number

Or even my number

So I'll say it again with some more confidence,

My number is one!

Yet,

I'm sitting in this room looking at these people, looking at me

Trying to understand how one turned into a plural

How one could be three

My one is twelve, is twenty, its one hundred and then thousands.

When did one become judgmental?

Or a word to instigate and antagonize.

How could one have me clothed in white with a probe?

Or drips

Or reaching out for health tips

Just my one.

Singular.

Number one said it will be fun, great, fantastic,

And it was for that moment.

We laughed held hands and did what I thought was being faithful

My one and only became twenty and only as I lay my head to rest.

I gave up on one

My body couldn't handle one no more

No more coughing for me.

No more spilt blood.

No more drips or people giving tips

Just the sadness of the fact that only one can have me embalmed,

My lonesome one has me watching eternity,

While my one has become another one

And still I am left with just one.

**Where am I?**

I hear your breathing  
I feel it on my neck  
It permeates the silence  
Leaves me lost and alone 

I feel your hands  
Its cold on my arm  
As you guide my steps  
To beyond and unknown

Your legs brush against mine  
Your skin is all scales  
Flesh that peels and I wonder  
If this is my fate

The air is different here  
Its musty and bores into ur nose  
I feel it crawling over my skin  
Thinking, this is a party I should get to late

You show me the fun, the dance  
But I do not understand Why?  
Why everyone is moving slow  
Faces turned down and eyes glassy

Looking around I see familiarity  
Persons that was known to me  
But where are the smiles, the jovial?  
All in my vision seems horrid and nasty

My search for the yellows and greens not blues  
Is futile and frustrating and without fruit  
With my eyes and my hands I try to grasp  
The reality of my situation... I am lost in the underworld

**Caretaker of the night**

"That's my bread girl", she replied with a smile

"My bread and butter and the sequins that I sport"

Strutting her stuff with bag in hand,

Stopping a moment to fix her skirt so short

Six inches of pleather,

Reaching above the knees,

Foundation and powder gracing her face

A little can be seen on her baby-tees

"I only smile with sports cars

and BMWs alike

Those share their wealth easily

and don't think of me as a little tike"

"I may be young

But I have what every woman got

Juices flowing in the right places

And a fever that leaves me feeling hot"

Wondering to myself,

How can someone like their work?

That keeps them out at night

Meeting many a jerk

But there she was

Showing her asset

While men watch her

Drooling like an open faucet

Well-spoken

And in a nonchalant voice

She simply said,

"It was never my choice"

As her father had showed her

The world since she was three

And mom was busy

Playing with her rocks and tree

An only child

With interaction so seldom

Her first thought was to be queen

Of her very own kingdom

So at nights

When all is bleak and cold

She searches each face

For warm hands to hold

Because she knows

That after they taste and had their fill

While her father took it for free,

They don't leave without paying her bill.

**The aged tireless wizard**

A pinch of salt  
A wing from a bat  
... What am I missing today?  
A frogs leg  
An eye of newt  
I mix my broth and then I say  
The enchanted words that was taught  
To me by one who name I say not

my broth it boils and bubbles and spew  
all on the ground, but what can i do  
Than add a couple more items to my concoction  
hoping I remember the reason for the potion

Yes! The dragons eggs, the spider's legs  
are needed for this lovely keg  
of mastery and skillful elixir  
my hands doth turn and churn this mixture

But wait what is this for? What is the reason?  
For this brew. It must be in season.  
My memory fails, my thoughts are a storm  
Its muffled and blurry and still I try to conform

The possibilities of what I am doing  
The reality of my situation  
I get another glimpse of the purpose  
So I search through my elements and make another choice

The words evade me again and again  
Each hurdle I cross I have to refrain  
From repeating the phrase, the enchanted, the magical  
As this tired magician gives up his vial


End file.
